Double Dipping
by Avenli Rayne
Summary: Just a short drabble about the Marauders and Lily in 7th year. While everyone's celebrating a Gryffindor Quidditch vicorty, someone commits the horror of double dipping their chips!


**Double Dipping**

**by Avenli Rayne**

**Disclaimer**: I own absolutely nothing Harry Potter! I'm only a fan who has no other life than coming up with stories about James and Lily!

This is just a little drabble about the Marauders and Lily during their 7th year and is the result of homework procrastination!

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was filled to the brim. Everywhere students in red and gold were celebrating. Even students from other houses were there, celebrating with them. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch cup, beating the Slytherins 330 to 120. The excitement levels in the room were at an all time high, and people were jubilant. One of the most jubilant party goers happened to be James Potter, the Gryffindor Team Captain and a chaser on the team. He had been receiving congratulations from nearly everyone - a handshake, pats on the back, and a few kisses on the cheek from several girls. These kisses didn't faze him however, because the only girl he wanted kisses from was his girlfriend Lily. 

James searched the crowded common room for her. The party had been going on for over an hour and he still hadn't seen her. He finally spotted her in a back corner with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She was laughing at something they had said. James grinned. He loved it when she laughed. He could have watched her for hours. James steadily made his way over to them, fighting the crowd with every step. They sat apart from the crowd, enjoying the company of themselves, and ignoring the crowd.

James finally made it over to them and sat down. Sirius handed him a butterbeer along with a pat on the back. "Well done prongs! Did you see Malfoy's face when Parker caught the snitch right under his nose."

James only nodded, his mouth being full of butterbeer. He set his cup down and smiled. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"We were only just celebrating the most magnificent win that Gryffindor has ever seen!" Peter squealed. James laughed. Peter tended to exaggerate everything, but James almost agreed. It was a magnificent win.

"It's about time you made it over here James," his girlfriend said while playfully hitting his arm.

"I was mobbed! I just barely made it out alive!" James dramatized. Lily scoffed while reaching for a bag of chips.

"So Remus, what did you think of the game?" James asked the quietest Marauder.

"It was very enjoyable. I think it was your best game yet," he said truthfully.

"Thanks moony! You really think so?" James asked, proud from Remus's truthful praise.

Just as James finished, Sirius let out a cry. "Lily! That's so gross!" James quickly turned to his right where Lily was sitting with a half eaten chip in her hand, and a confused look on her face. Sirius, sitting across from her, had a look of horror on his face.

"What?" Lily said, completely confused as to Sirius's sudden outburst.

"You double dipped!" Sirius said scornfully.

"I what?" Lily asked, still confused.

"You double dipped your chip in the dip! You dipped once, took a bite, and then dipped again! That is completely gross!"

Peter, Remus, and James all laughed. They knew how paranoid Sirius was about the cleanliness of his food.

"I did not double dip!" Lily cried defensively.

"Did so!" Sirius countered. "Or else how do you have dip on a half eaten chip?"

Lily glanced at her chip and shrugged, then spitefully shoved the chip in her mouth. "Now I can't eat the dip! It's ruined! I mean, if you don't have enough dip the first time, you should at least have the courtesy to dip the uneaten side of you chip," Sirius lectured.

"Sirius, I think that you're way overreacting," Lily said diplomatically.

"No I'm not, Miss Evans. Not everyone here wants to share your spit! James here is probably the only one who does!"

James flushed. He did enjoy kissing Lily, but didn't really feel comfortable discussing it with his friends. Lily's eyes shot daggers at Sirius. "Well I guess the dip is just mine and James's now," she said.

"I guess so," Sirius said, still glaring at Lily.

The group was silent for a few awkward moments, until Remus broke the ice. "Abraham Lincoln."

"What?" The other four questioned.

"Abraham Lincoln. Everytime there's an awkward silence someone is thinking about Abraham Lincoln, and now you all are and will everytime there's an awkward silence".

The four burst into laughter. "Where in the world did you come up with that Moony?" James asked. "Wasn't Abraham Lincoln some American President?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. My cousin Hannah is a muggle who moved to America several years ago. She's the one who told me about it," he shrugged.

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday," Sirius commented. It seemed that he was over his blow up of Lily's double dipping. "So, did anyone else hear about what the Slytherins did after the game?" he asked. The group was soon into a deep gossip discussion about the Slytherins and there apparent losing antics.

Everything was going smoothly until a few minutes later when Sirius yelled, "Lily! You double dipped! Again!"

"I did not!" she yelled back.

"You did too! I saw you!"

"This is gonna get ugly," James whispered to Peter who nodded gravely.

"You saw no such thing Black you filthy liar!"

"You went to far Evans!" Sirius countered, and their bickering continued.

James, Remus, and Peter groaned. "Not again," Remus muttered.

"Anyone feel up for a game of exploding snap?" Peter asked. Remus accepted, and James went off in search of more butterbeer.

The end!

_-Avenli-_

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone for reading! Something kinda like this happened at my house over Christmas, as my twin Highland is a complete fanatic when it comes to double dipping. Please Review! Reviews make my day! 


End file.
